Hogun
"Laufey dice hay traidores en la casa de Odín. Un maestro de la magia fácilmente podría ocultar a gigantes de thumbescarcha y los conducen a Asgard." :―Hogun[fte.] Hogun es un amigo de Thor y uno de un trío de aventureros Asgardian conocido como los Tres a guerreros. Sus compañeros guerreros son Fandral y Volstagg. Biografía ''Capitán América y Thor: Avengers ''Para agregar ''Thor Frost Giants from Jotunheim infiltrated the vaults of Odin while most of Asgard was preoccupied with a ceremony naming Thor as heir to Asgard's throne. When Thor became enraged by the interruption, Hogun readily agreed to accompany him to Jotunheim to exact retribution for the jotuns' aggression. ">Hogun estaba presente cuando Los gigantes de hielo de Jotunheim se infiltraron en las bóvedas de Odin mientras que la mayoría de Asgard estaba preocupado con una ceremonia de denominación a Thor como heredero al trono de Asgard. Cuando Thor se enfureció por la interrupción, Hogun fácilmente decidió acompañarlo a Jotunheim a retribución exacta para la agresión de los gigantes. Sif, and Thor's brother Loki, journeyed to Jotunheim where Thor challenged Laufey, the jotuns' ruler, over the incident in Asgard. Laufey, revealing that he had strength in numbers and mindful of an ancient truce between the two peoples, dismissed the Asgardian group from his realm. As they turned to leave, Thor was baited by the heckling of a nearby jotun, plunging them all into mortal combat. Fandral was grievously injured in the fight and Hogun had to help carry him clear. The Asgardians were saved by the timely arrival of Odin, who intervened and quickly drew them back to Asgard. ">Los tres guerreros, y Thor, Sif, hermano de Thor, Loki, viajó a Jotunheim donde Thor desafió Laufey, dirigente de los gigantes, por el incidente en Asgard. Laufey, revelando que tenía fuerza en números y consciente de una antigua tregua entre los dos pueblos, había despedido del grupo Asgardian de su Reino. A medida que gira para dejar, Thor fue cebado por la interrupción de un jotun cercano, les sumiendo todo en combate mortal. Fandral resultó gravemente herido en la lucha y Hogun tuvo que ayudar a llevarlo claro. Los Asgardians fueron salvados por la oportuna llegada de Odín, quien intervino y les atrajo rápidamente volver a Asgard. Después de Odin desterrado a Thor a la tierra y posteriormente cayó en su "Odinsleep", Loki reclamó el trono como regente de Asgard. Ser el más sabio de los tres guerreros, Hogun fue uno de la primera Asgardians a sospechar la alianza secreta de Loki con los gigantes de hielo. Preocupado por el golpe de estado, los guerreros y Sif abandonado Asgard encontrar Thor en la tierra. Allí, se enfrentaron con una inesperada amenaza cuando Loki envió el destructor para matar a Thor. No eran ninguna coincidencia para la construcción, y las maltratadas sin mucho esfuerzo hasta que el sacrificio de Thor restaura su poder y le permitió a derrotarlo. El Asgardians regresó a su mundo donde los tres guerreros parted empresa con Thor, que presionaron en solo para ocuparse de su hermano. Hogun fue visto por última vez junto a Fandral y Volstagg en un banquete de celebración después de la confrontación. Rasgos de carácter Hogun es un guerrero muy grave con una visión muy pesimista del mundo. Es famoso entre sus compañeros por nunca sonriente y a menudo predecir los resultados desfavorables a su situación, por lo tanto lo que le valió el nombre Hogun el Grim. Esto a veces conduce a alegres disputas entre él y el Fandral de carácter más alegre. Frost Giants, when he saves Sif's life despite being attacked by his own oppoenant at the same time. ">Hogun rara vez se habla, pero cuando lo hace, es siempre escuchaba debido a su reconocida sabiduría. Es un amigo leal y un precioso aliado en el campo de batalla, siempre listo para cubrir a sus compañeros de equipo durante una pelea. Esto se demuestra cuando acepta acompañar a Thor a Jotunheim junto a Fandral y Volstagg, indicando que los tres guerreros siempre luchar juntos. También demuestra su lealtad durante la batalla con los Gigantes de hielo, cuando salva la vida de Sifa pesar de ser atacado por su propio oppoenant al mismo tiempo. Posee los mismos atributos físicos sobrehumanos que sus compañeros Asgardians: fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y reflejos. También es un luchador muy capaz, que en su mayoría utiliza un morgenstern (una maza de hierro tacon), pero también es experto en lanzar cuchillos. Relaciones *Fandral - amigo y compañero de equipo. *Volstagg - amigo y compañero de equipo. *Sif - amigo. *Thor - amigo. *Loki - amigo de ex, enemigo. *Odin - rey. *Laufey - enemigo. Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (2 películas) **Thor (Primera aparición) , Tadanobu Asano **Thor: el mundo oscuro ''-Tadanobu Asano Detrás de las escenas Este artículo no tiene ninguna información detrás de las escenas sobre este personaje. Agregue algunos! Trivia *En los cómics, aparición de Hogun fue inspirado en el del actor Charles Bronson. *Hogun es un miembro de los Tres a guerreros. *En la película un agente S.H.E.I.L.D. lo llama Jackie Chan porque es asiático. *En los cómics, Hogun no era un asgardiano. Pero ya pasó tanto tiempo con ellos fue tratado como uno. En la película esto no fue mencionado, por lo que se desconoce su estado Asgardian. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Dioses Categoría:Asgarianos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Thor